Dhalsim
|-|Street Fighter II-IV = |-|Street Fighter V = Summary Dhalsim (ダルシム Darushimu?) is a video game character from the Street Fighter series of fighting games. Dhalsim is famous throughout the Street Fighter series for his stretchy, lanky body and fire attacks. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Dhalsim Origin: Street Fighter Gender: Male Age: 64 Classification: Master of the Yoga Arts Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Flexibility, Body Control, Mind Reading, Illusionary Fire Projection, Expert Martial Artist, Ki Manipulation, Teleportation, Levitation Attack Potency: City level (Capable of destroying the Psycho Drive Satellite and fighting Necalli) Speed: At least Supersonic+, likely higher (Can keep up with other fighters on his level) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with Yoga arms and at least tens of meters with projectiles (Has the furthest reach out of all of the Street Fighters characters) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Dislikes violence, if the opponent believes that they will not get hurt by his flames, his flame illusions do not work. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Yoga Fire:' Dhalsim creates an illusion of fire and sends the fireball upwards at an angle, reaching a certain distance depending on the punch button pressed before descending at the same pace. The EX Special version breathes the fireball forwards and does multiple hits. *'Yoga Flame:' Executed by performing a half-circle backwards motion and pressing punch, Dhalsim inhales deeply and breathes a large mass of flame that burns the opponent. Games released after most of the the Street Fighter II series changed the input to this from a half-circle forward motion that overlapped with the usual projectile input for Yoga Fire. *'Yoga Teleport:' Dhalsim adopts a levitating "full lotus" position and teleports to another location. *'Yoga Blast:' This move is essentially an anti-air Yoga Flame, as Dhalsim inhales deeply and breathes out a plume of fire diagonally upwards. The attack is designed as an anti-air and will not normally hit earthbound opponents unless they are exceedingly tall. *'Yoga Legend:' Dhalsim performs a barrage of attacks in mid-air. *'Yoga Strike:' Dhalsim jumps up in front of them attempting to grab an airborne opponent; if successful, Dhalsim will grab their head with a Frankensteiner, drop them to the ground, and slam them once more with his legs. How many times he slams them is equal to the level of the Super Combo. *'Yoga Burner:' Dhalsim fires a stream of flames onto the ground that linger for an extended period of time. If the opponent stands in the fire, they will lose recoverable health. Once out of the flames, the opponent will start to regain that health. *'Yoga Float:' Dhalsim jumps into the air and floats for a few seconds. He can use all airbone attacks during this mode and can also activate while jumping. *'Yoga Tempest:' Dhalsim will reel his head back as if to do a Yoga Flame; the main difference is his chest notably expanding before he releases a Yoga Flame that lasts longer than a regular one and hits a maximum of five times. *'Yoga Stream:' Yoga Stream works similarly to his Yoga Inferno, but inflicts more damage, reaches half a screen in length, and hits low, making it a great option against high blockers. *'Yoga Escape:' This move acts as a "reversal" where a player performs a counterattack, often immediately after receiving an attack. *'Yoga Inferno:' Dhalsim breathes out a large Yoga Flame which burns the opponent. He will breathe the flame in a flamethrower-like style and angle it up and down. *'Yoga Catastrophe:' Dhalsim spits out a slow, horizontally moving giant ball of flame. *'Yoga Shangri-La:' Dhalsim pauses briefly in the air, adopting an inverse lotus meditative posture, and stretches his arms diagonally downwards, attempting to grab his earthbound opponent. If successful, Dhalsim will grab the enemy's shoulders and repeatedly uses them to pull himself headfirst into the opponent's head from above. On the final driving headbutt, he rotates like a drill. *'Yoga Sunburst:' Dhalsim inhales, stretching his stomach outwards and creating a fire inside. He then spits out a large fireball that travels in an arch. Gallery Super Street Fighter II Dhalsim Theme Super Street Fighter IV Theme of Dhalsim -HD- Dhalsim Theme Street Fighter 5 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Elasticity Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Humans Category:Wise Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Adults Category:Playable Characters